


Otra típica confesión de amor

by jhxnnybxy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, Lilo and Stitch References, Love Confessions, M/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhxnnybxy/pseuds/jhxnnybxy
Summary: ¿Como podía evitar Atsumu Miya enamorarse de Sakusa Kiyoomi? Era imposible.Atsumu decide hacer de su confesión de amor un gran espectáculo y lo logrará gracias a su hermano gemelo y su grupo de amigos.♡Songfic inspirado en la canción del grupo femenino bandana "Muero de amor por ti".
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 2





	Otra típica confesión de amor

Tsukishima fingía escuchar atentamente lo que Atsumu, sentado frente a él, le decía, realmente toda su concentración se había esfumado al escuchar las simples palabras “confesión” y “baile”.  
—No lo pienso hacer.  
—¡Ni siquiera terminé de explicarte lo que quiero hacer!  
Los rubios muchachos se encontraban en el comedor del colegio, Tsukishima había llegado quince minutos más tarde dado que se había quedado hablando con el profesor de historia, cuando llegó a la mesa donde se encontraban los monos a quienes llamaba “amigos” todos empezaron a hablar a la vez, intentando explicarle algo. Era un lio con los gritos de Bokuto y Tendou, los comentarios de fondo de Kuroo y las maldiciones que soltaba el rubio Miya, intentando que le dieran la palabra, al final Osamu, el único sensato, había logrado calmarlos y así, su gemelo pudo hablar. Pero Kei hubiera deseado no tener que escucharlo.  
—Solo escuche tres palabras de todo lo que me dijiste y me respuesta es no.  
—¡Ni siquiera debes saber a qué me refiero! — Tsukishima suspiró profundamente mientras le daba un gran mordisco a su sándwich de atún, lo cual Atsumu interpretó como señal para poder seguir hablando. — Quiero confesarme a Sakusa.  
—Felicfidades. — contestó el de anteojos con la boca llena.  
—Pero no quiero que sea algo _simple_.  
_“Oh oh”_ pensó Tsuki.  
—Mi Omi merece algo grande, llevo más de una semana pensándolo bien.  
—Un récord para Atsumu Miya, propongo un brindis. — aportó Tendou, pero fue ignorando por casi todos, exceptuando Bokuto que chocó sus vasos de plástico, para no hacerlo sentir mal.  
—No tenía muchas ideas, hasta que ayer, Suna vino a casa, Osamu le contó que planeaba confesarme y me dio la magnífica idea de hacerlo mediante una canción.  
Tsuki se atoró con su sándwich, menos mal el atún era lo suficientemente suave para no haberle raspado la garganta.  
—Ajá.  
—Como Omi _ama_ Lilo y Stitch, rápidamente pensé en la canción de Bandana, así que pensé ¿Por qué no armar todo un espectáculo, cantando y bailando “Muero de amor por ti” junto a mis preciosos amigos?  
—Yo no me considero tu amigo.  
—¡Tsuki! —lo regañó Tetsuro que estaba sentado a un lado suyo.  
—Aparte, ¿las de Bandana no eran cinco? Ya tienes a tu equipo. —luego de decir aquello, se oyó la risa de Osamu.  
—Yo no pienso participar de esa humillación, ya paso mucha vergüenza siendo su hermano.  
—¡¿Por qué él puede no participar, pero yo no?!  
—Este cara de nada me va a ayudar con otras cosas.  
—¡¿Ustedes aceptaron hacer eso?! — esta vez se dirigió a Bokuto, Kuroo y Tendou.  
—Atsumu me prestó su moto cuando me confesé con mi bello Keiji, se lo debo. — el rubio de los Miya se cruzó de brazos y asintió, sintiéndose satisfecho.  
—Le debo plata y entre pagársela o bailar y cantar una canción, meh, me quedo con la canción.  
Tsukishima no podía creerlo, lo hubiera hecho de Tendou, pero no de Kuroo, estaba decepcionado.  
—Los odio…  
—Ey, aún no escuchaste porque pienso hacerlo. —Tendou, quien se sintió altamente ignorado, habló.  
—Uno, o estas muy aburrido; dos, te querés reír si todo sale mal; tres, no tenés vergüenza, no podés perderla. —el pelirrojo asintió ante las opciones de Tsukishima.  
—Kei, por favor… te juro que, si me ayudas en esto, no vuelvo a molestarte hasta que terminemos el secundario.  
—¿Por qué solo hasta que terminemos el secundario?  
—¿Querés que no te joda lo que me resta de vida? Mátame mejor.  
Hoy más que nunca, Tsukishima se arrepentía de haber decidido hablarle a Kuroo aquel primer día de clases, el morocho fue quien lo unió a aquella banda de mono neurales y, lamentablemente, ya habían pasado cuatro años de aquello, era demasiado tarde para huir.  
—Son lo peor… pero no me queda de otra.  
Todos, hasta el tranquilo de Osamu, empezaron a vitorear mientras golpeaba la mesa del comedor, llamando la atención de los demás estudiantes que tan solo querían comer en paz.

\--------  
Habían pasado dos años desde que Atsumu Miya conoció a Sakusa Kiyoomi, el morocho era nuevo en el colegio, se había mudado recientemente a la ciudad y no conocía a prácticamente nadie, dado los dotes sociales y simpáticos que caracterizaban al rubio de los Miya, no había tardado en tratar de establecer relación con el de rulos.  
Al principio, Sakusa no le había dado mucha cabida, con el tiempo el morocho le explicó que fue por su confianzuda personalidad, realmente no le inspiraba nada bueno el que fuera tan abierto; por cuestiones de la vida u obra divina de alguna deidad, cada vez se fueron cruzando más, Kiyoomi se volvió bastante cercano con Suna al estar ambos en el club de lectura de la bibliotecaria y Rintarou era muy cercano a ambos gemelos Miya, principalmente con Osamu, pero si estaba Osamu, seguro estaba Atsumu. Luego, los profesores empezaron a emparejarlos en diferentes trabajos, a veces en grupos grandes y otras veces solo a ellos dos. De a poco Sakusa empezó a soportar las tonterías de Atsumu y hasta a reírse de ellas.  
El tiempo que pasaron juntos sin darse cuenta los había vuelto grandes amigos, en un momento ya no necesitaron de terceros o de trabajos de por medio para poder salir a hacer algo, empezaron a tener salidas de amigos, a veces Atsumu iba a casa de Sakusa o viceversa; empezaron a abrirse uno con el otro, a contarse cosas del pasado y sueños del futuro, quienes habían sido, quienes eran y quienes quisieran ser, a pesar de ser tan diferentes en tantas cosas, se sentían bien con la presencia del otro, se sentían apoyados, comprendidos y queridos.  
La amistad floreció, pero para cuando la primavera se estaba terminando y de a poco entraba el verano, del corazón de Atsumu surgió un fruto de amor; recuerda muy bien el día que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por el chico con lunares, fue un viernes por la tarde, estaban en el patio de la casa de Sakusa, los días cada vez eran más calurosos, ambos muchachos se encontraban sentados en el césped, mirando el cielo que poco a poco se iba tornando anaranjado, la madre de Sakusa les había llevado unas naranjas y kiwis en trozos para que aguantaran el calor, pasaron gran parte de la tarde entre risas, charlas y juegos de manos.  
—Atsumu.  
—¿Mhm?  
Ambos se encontraban acostados en el césped, en el cielo ya empezaban a vislumbrarse las primeras estrellas de la noche.  
—Gracias. —ante aquella palabra, Miya giró su rostro para contemplar a su acompañante, quien seguía mirando hacia el cielo. —A veces, muchas veces, quiero golpearte de lo pesado que sos, pero realmente la paso bien estando a tu lado.  
Kiyoomi, que se había dado cuenta que Atsumu lo miraba, se giró también, conectando sus miradas y sonriendo en el proceso.  
Fue ahí, Atsumu Miya jura que fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta que quería esos bellos ojos y esa luminosa sonrisa a su lado por lo que le restara de vida.

\--------  
—Uno, dos; un, dos, tres— vociferó Oikawa, mientras marcaba con sus palmas el tiempo por sobre la canción. — ¡No, Kuroo! Primero levantas la mano derecha, después la izquierda.   
Oikawa suspiró exasperado e hizo cruces con los brazos, indicándole a Osamu que parara la música.   
—A ver, mano derecha, mano izquierda, juego de muñecas. — repitió Oikawa mientras marcaba los pasos del tan conocido video de Bandana. — Sé que son un palo bailando, pero falta poco tiempo para la presentación y no dominan el paso principal.   
—¿Y vos por qué estas acá? — cuestionó Tsukishima.   
—No los iba a dejar solos en el salón de baile, como presidente del club de danzas, debo vigilar que hacen acá adentro, aparte solos no hubieran avanzado ni un poco.   
—¡Ey! — se quejó Bokuto. — Yo sé un poco de baile.   
—Ya sé mi rey, porque el divino de Akaashi a veces practica con vos, pero, aunque Keiji sea un miembro ejemplar en el club, no es yo. —el castaño se señaló a sí mismo y se puso en frente de los cinco chicos. —Muy bien, volvamos al ensayo, hagámoslo sin música primero.   
Cuatro de los cinco chicos suspiraron cansados, llevaban ya casi dos semanas ensayando todos los días, después de clases venían al salón del club de baile del colegio a practicar, Atsumu había logrado convencer a Oikawa que los dejara ensayar y este realmente se había entusiasmado con la idea, parece ser que su hermana había sido fan de Bandana por lo cual la infancia de Tooru estaba impregnada del grupo de chicas.   
Los primeros días se habían dedicado a organizar que posición tomaría cada uno como que parte de la canción cantarían, Atsumu al ser quien se confesaba comenzaría cantando, la parte del final, en vez de ser un coro de los cinco, se decidió por votación unánime que Miya seria quien debía terminar de cantar; algunos días de la semana se dedicaban a practicar el canto, los sábados y domingos a la tarde era exclusivo para eso, Kita, un amigo de primaria de Atsumu que estudiaba en un conservatorio de música los iba a ayudar con el tema de las notas y demás.   
Realmente se estaban esforzando en aquello, no sería una simple confesión, era LA confesión de amor.   
—¡Traje los vestuarios! — Suna abrió de golpe la puerta del salón, desconcentrando a todos de su práctica y haciendo que corrieran hacia él.  
Había sido todo un lio ponerse de acuerdo con el tema del vestuario, desde el principio estuvo claro que tratarían de imitar el video original; los pantalones serian blancos con detalles de flores en la cintura, Atsumu había sugerido que no llevaran nada en la parte de arriba pero claramente Osamu y Tsukishima los habían detenido ante aquella iniciativa.   
“¡No pueden estar semidesnudos en un colegio!”, porque si, Atsumu era un amante de los clichés y nada más cliché que confesarte al amor de tu vida con una canción interpretada por vos mismo en el comedor del colegio.   
Ante la negativa del pecho descubierto, decidieron que usarían unas camisas blancas, un poco cortas para que no se perdiera el detalle del pantalón.   
Suna les fue pasando uno a uno las bolsas con su ropa y accesorio, en los brazos y tobillos llevarían adornos floreales y en el cabello variarían entre cada uno, Kuroo llevaría unas trabitas de flores en un costado del cabello solamente, Bokuto había decidido que ese día no se levantaría el cabello por lo cual llevaría una bincha, de esas que solo van de oreja a oreja, Tendou se decidió por un adorno floral con hilos de colores que llevaría como si se tratara de aureola, Tsukishima prefería no llevar nada pero con la insistencia de sus amigos se terminó decidiendo por unas pequeñas trabitas en ambos costados de su rostro y Atsumu, al ser el protagonista de todo aquello, llevaría una corona de flores, parecida a la del pelirrojo pero más grande y colocada de distinta manera.   
—Ya está casi todo listo…—murmuró Atsumu, con clara emoción en su voz, no veía la hora de poder, literalmente, cantar todos sus sentimientos al hombre de su vida.   
—Falta poco, sin duda este lunes Sakusa sabrá todo lo que sentís. —comentó su gemelo, recibiendo el apoyo de todos los demás presentes.  
—Tenemos tres días para perfeccionar todo— Atsumu miró a cada uno, sintiéndose agradecidos con todos, sin duda tenía a los mejores amigos, sin ellos nada de esto sería posible. —Este fin de semana tenemos que dominar totalmente el baile, ¿te molestaría ir a casa este finde, Tooru?   
—Para nada, ya estoy en el baile vamos a bailar.   
\--------  
Hace dos semanas que Sakusa no pasaba _tiempo de calidad_ con Atsumu y algo en su interior le decía que había gato encerrado; Atsumu no era la persona más ocupada del mundo, en realidad tenía mucho tiempo libre, el cual mayormente pasaba detrás de él, entonces ¿por qué los últimos días había estado rechazando todas sus invitaciones?   
No es que fueran los mejores amigos que pasaban las veinticuatro siete juntos, ambos chicos tenían su respectivo grupo de amigo, Atsumu con su gemelo y los demás neandertales y Sakusa con Suna, Akaashi y Shirabu. Pero a pesar de ello, siempre se hacían tiempo para los dos, ya sea que Atsumu se auto invitaba a casa del morocho después de clases, organizaban alguna salida un sábado o Sakusa era invitado a almorzar los domingos con la familia Miya. No es que tuvieran una rutina, pero Kiyoomi se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Atsumu, le gustaba pasar tiempo con él, por algo se supone eran amigos, aunque había algo diferente; este tiempo había pensado mucho en aquello, sobre lo que sentía hacia su rubio amigo, al principio le dio muchas vueltas al asunto, pero no llegaba a ningún lado, parecía una especie de laberinto.   
Pero la revelación no tardó mucho en llegar; Atsumu se había mostrado muy entusiasmado con el estreno de una película, entonces, sin avisarle nada, compró dos entradas y el viernes en la primera hora lo invitó, Sakusa no esperaba ser rechazado por Miya. Realmente no le molestó, pero si sintió un amargo sabor en sus papilas gustativas y una incómoda sensación en la boca del estómago, terminó invitando a Shirabu, pero no fue lo mismo.   
No era por desperdiciar a Shirabu, la pasó bien en la salida, pero algo faltaba; cuando llegó a su casa y se acostó abrazando su peluche de Stitch que le había regalado Atsumu, se dio cuenta que extrañaba a Miya, a pesar de verlo siempre en el colegio, no era como los momentos donde solo estaban ellos dos, esos momentos donde Atsumu mostraba otras facetas, facetas que quería pensar solo podía apreciar él. Sentía que su amigo lo estaba evitando y aquello hacía que le doliera el pecho, Sakusa quería a todos sus amigos, pero esto era diferente, nunca había extrañado a alguien de _aquella forma_.   
Atsumu era diferente, lo que él sentía por Atsumu era diferente.   
Llegó el lunes a la mañana y Sakusa no sabía cómo enfrentaría la presencia de Atsumu ahora que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero, curiosamente, en aquellas primeras dos horas no lo vio en el aula, ni a Bokuto ni a Kuroo, quienes también eran sus compañeros, le pareció raro que los tres amigos faltaran un mismo día.   
Pasó las dos horas de clase sin prestar ni un mínimo de atención, su mente giraba en torno a Miya Atsumu, esperaba encontrar en el comedor a Osamu, Tendou o Tsukishima, le había enviado un mensaje a su amigo, pero este ni siquiera lo había leído.   
Al sonar la campana que anunciaba el horario para el comedor, Suna y Akaashi se le acercaron y lo apuraron para salir del aula, alegando que querían llegar rápido al comedor porque servían no sé qué cosa. Casi a los trotes, los tres amigos llegaron al comedor, en el centro del gran salón se veía un gran tumulto de gente cerca, llevado por su curiosidad Sakusa se fue acercando, mientras más cerca se encontraba escuchó aquella tan conocida melodía, _“¿acaso…?”_ no llegó a terminar de formular la pregunta en su mente cuando la gente comenzó a abrirse paso, dejándolo ver lo que estaba en el centro.   
Frente a él, a tan solo unos metros, se encontraba Atsumu Miya junto a cuatro de sus amigos, todos vestidos muy parecidos al video del grupo femenino bandana, con micrófonos en sus manos, Kiyoomi aún no entendía que estaba pasando.   
— _¿Cómo evitar enamorarme así?_ —cantó Atsumu quien no le quitaba la vista de encima, mientras los cinco chicos comenzaban con el baile.  
El corazón de Sakusa empezó a bombear como loco, estaba seguro que su pálida piel se estaba tornando rosa.   
— _Dicen que… debes esperar…pero otra vez muero de amor por ti_.  
— _¿Cómo hacer? ¿Cómo debo actuar?_ —esta vez cantó Kuroo. — _Si otra vez, muero de amor por ti_.  
Sakusa seguía sin salir de su sorpresa, sus ojos estaban pegados al cuerpo de Atsumu, sus oídos totalmente absortos en la canción, aquella canción que había escuchado tantas veces, aquella canción que cantaba bajo la ducha, aquella canción que conocía de memoria, ahora la escuchaba como si fuera la primera vez. Le sorprendió las buenas voces de sus amigos, nunca había escuchado cantar a ninguno, pero realmente lo hacían bien y ni hablar del baile, creyó ver a Kuroo y Tsukishima descoordinar un par de pasos, pero realmente no le importó. Toda su atención estaba sujeta al cuerpo de su rubio amigo, el chico que le gustaba que estaba ahí, en frente de todo el colegio, cantando y bailando su canción favorita. Sakusa se sintió florecer, el amor en su pecho se abría como un capullo en plena primavera.   
— _Como un rio va, hacia el mar, es así_ —cantó Tsukishima, realmente se notaba que lo estaba dando todo de sí. — _No lo puedo evitar… ¡No lo puedo evitar!_  
Ante aquella nota, todo el comedor explotó en ovaciones, aunque el salón estuviera repleto, aunque fuera realmente un espectáculo para todos, Sakusa sentía que solo importaba Atsumu y él, esto era de ellos, Atsumu lograba que un evento multitudinario se convirtiera en algo tan íntimo. Ahora entendía porque el rubio rechazaba sus invitaciones, ¡Venia preparando todo esto en las últimas dos semanas! Estaba haciendo todo un espectáculo solo para él, lo amaba tanto. Cayó en cuenta de todo el trabajo que Atsumu había hecho, no solo el aprender la canción y el baile, ¡la ropa que los cinco traían puesta! ¡el convencer a sus cinco amigos en ayudarlo! ¿Cómo había conseguido los parlantes y micrófonos? Aparte, en las columnas de alrededor había cartulinas en forma de palmeras, flores, cocos, se había tomado el trabajo en decorar el comedor. Kiyoomi sonrió, estaba tan enamorado.   
Tan concentrado en su pensamiento, tardó en darse cuenta de que, con parsimonia, Atsumu se acercaba a él. Ya con las ultimas estrofas, el rubio llegó frente a él.   
— _Como un río va, yendo hacia el mar_ —con su mano libre, Atsumu tomó la mano de Sakusa, entrelazando sus dedos y llevándola a su pecho. — _Imposible, no morir de amor por ti_.   
La canción terminó y sin necesidad que Atsumu dijera algo más, Kiyoomi se abalanzó en un fuerte abrazo, logrando que todo el público aplaudiera enérgicamente. Aquella canción había logrado ser lo suficientemente literal como para no necesitar nada más, Atsumu lo amaba.   
—Omi. — llamó tiernamente el rubio, logrando que Sakusa sacara su rostro del espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de Atsumu, se miraron fijamente, ambos con los ojos brillosos.   
Atsumu colocó ambas manos en las mejillas ajenas, contempló el bello rostro de su amado por unos segundos y lo besó, profundamente, con todas las ganas que venía acumulando hacia tanto tiempo, ambos dieron su alma en aquel beso, dejándose llevar a pesar de toda la multitud espectadora.   
Todo el comedor gritaba de alegría, en el fondo, Kuroo, Tsukishima, Bokuto, Tendou, Suna y, claro, Osamu, sonreían orgullosos hacia la imagen de su amigo besando al amor de su vida, todas las semanas de ensayo, el dolor muscular, el pasar vergüenza, absolutamente todo había valido la pena para ver a su amigo feliz.   
Ahora tendrían otra grata anécdota del secundario para contar y reírse de grandes.   
Y así, otra típica confesión de amor terminó con un típico final feliz.


End file.
